Polyrhythm
by diamonic
Summary: AU: Tsugaru and Psyche. An instrument created with love was what Psyche intended to create, and that was what Tsugaru received.


DISCLAIMER I don't own Durarara! or any of it's characters.

* * *

"I'll be heading off now, Psyche," Tsugaru bent down and kissed his lover on the cheek. "If anything's wrong don't hesitate to give me a call, okay?" He said, giving the smaller teen a small smile before leaving the apartment, closing the door behind him. The brunette waved after him, only stopping when he heard the sound of Tsugaru's footsteps fade away. With a cheeky grin, Psyche dashed to the living room, eagerly picking up of one the throw pillows and unzipping it, carefully slipping his pride and joy out.

"With Tsu-chan out of the house for awhile, I can work on this! I think I can even finish it by today!" Psyche chirped to himself, hugging the pipe to his chest.

In the world that Tsugaru and Psyche lived in, music was life. Beats, melodies, rhythm... all these were essential to living, to working. All appliances required a certain beat to work, like how perhaps a toaster needed a specific chord. The brunette, with his headphones and mp3 player, used his voice to get things to work while his more reserved counterpart used his pipe to tap out the beats. Over time, Psyche's mp3 had begun to flicker with age, the neon pink lights shining not so strongly, or the songs that were being played would come out distorted. Stubbornly the brunette refused to give it up, saying that it worked just fine, but eventually the player had finally reached the end of its technological life. While Psyche could function without it, the tune he sang would sometimes be out of sync, and in return technology couldn't understand what he wanted. After witnessing Psyche bursting into frustrated tears when the lights refused to work, in secret, Tsugaru had scrounged up the money he earned from his job and bought Psyche a new player, one with upgraded functions, surprising the brunette with it on his creation day. Whenever the pink eyed teen thought of how Tsugaru calmly passed the gift wrapped package to him with a smile on his face, his heart swelled with love and gratitude.

As often as Tsugaru brushed his worries off, Psyche began to notice how appliances didn't work as quickly as they used to for him. While Psyche might have been slightly older, there was no denying that the pipe Tsugaru used was also becoming exhausted with age. The wood at several places were cracked and chipped, causing the tapped out notes to sound rather strange, as if the beats had sharps or flats. It is because of these that technology refused to work with the tall blonde: the coffee machine would start producing cold water instead of hot, the numerical lock on their safe would stubbornly refuse entry until Tsugaru tapped the correct number of beats for the fifth time.. And each time Psyche saw how Tsugaru's eyes would flicker with frustration. It was only when the stove malfunctioned and burned Tsugaru's hand where Psyche finally made up his mind: he was going to build a new pipe for his lover.

As soon as he heard the blonde's footsteps fade away, the smaller teen would quickly get to work on his gift, hoping to finish it soon and ease Tsugaru's frustration. Psyche would make frequent trips to the nearby hardware store, buying the best quality wood and metal he could afford with the money he earned from street performances, and hurrying back home to assemble the pipe together. While the brunette might not have the skills of a craftsman or a wood smith, he made up for it with sheer willpower and determination. Slowly over the weeks, his creation began resembling a pipe more than a few pieces of wood and metal joined together, and finally he was in the final stages of the process. The brunette plugged his mp3 player and headset into the pipe and started to hum a song of creation, the lights of his headphones starting to glow a soft pink. Psyche poured all his feelings into the song, remembering how Tsugaru would work long hours just to earn the overtime pay in order to get him this player, remembering the frustration that disturbed the peace in his lover's calm eyes, hoping that the pipe would absorb his feelings and etched his song onto its wooden exterior. Biting his lip in exertion, Psyche came to the end of his song, opening an eye to peek at the pipe nervously. To his utter joy and amazement, the metal ring he had placed at the end of the pipe was glowing; signifying that the process was a success.

"… I-I did it?" The brunette whispered, staring at the pipe in awe. His face split into a giant grin as he sprang off the couch, dancing around the room in his joy. "I did it! Tsu-chan's going to be _so_ happy when he sees this!" All the appliances in the room began reacting to the teen's joyful exclamations, glowing intermittently or providing suitable background music. So caught up in his happiness, Psyche didn't even notice when Tsugaru snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"What are you so happy about?" The blonde asked, nuzzling his lover's neck. He took out his pipe and tapped out a few beats, relieved when the technology in the room started calming down in his presence. Psyche turned to face the taller blonde and proudly presented to him the pipe, face beaming with happiness.

"I finally finished the pipe that I've been making for you, Tsu-chan!" The brunette thrust the pipe into blonde's chest. "Try it out and see if it works!" Eyebrows raised, Tsugaru picked up the pipe and was astonished to see how quickly it reacted with him, the metal glowing a calm blue. He experimentally tapped it against floor, eyes wide as the floor responded almost instantly, the tiles flashing blue and pink. It was such a big change from how he worked with his old pipe. This one seemed to… understand him. To know his emotions. Wordlessly he hugged Psyche tightly, burying his face into soft hair.

"Thank you for this, Psyche..." Tsugaru whispered into his neck, hugging the brunette even tighter in his gratitude. The teen in question smiled and hugged back happily, resting his head on the other's shoulder. He placed a hand on the pipe, noticing with joy how the pipe responded to his touch, pink shifting and merging with the blue.

"There's no need to thank me, Tsu-chan. Psyche was only doing what you did for me!" Psyche gently detangled himself from the embrace, slipping his hand into Tsugaru's own and gripping it tightly. He began pulling the blonde towards the bedroom, Tsugaru following him in curiosity. Pink eyes twinkled mischievously as he winked at his lover.

"If you really feel like repaying me though, you can always make it up to me..~" Tsugaru's curious expression melted into one of fond exasperation as he sweeped the smaller teen into his arms, easily carrying his lover into the room.

As the door closed behind them, the living room, which had been steadily glowing a soft mix of blue and pink, faded back to white again.

* * *

A little sneak peek and sorta prologue that sets the basis for another story that i'm working on! Thanks for reading!


End file.
